Spontaneous
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Sakuno never thought she was spontaneous. That is until her prince of tennis taught her differently. SakunoxRyoma. OCC. Please R&R.


Spontaneous:

A/N: If you like SakuRyo fics then you should try reading mine. Warning: Major OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. If I did Sakuno and Ryoma would already be together.

88888888888888

"Spontaneous: 1 performed or occurring as a result of an unpremeditated impulse and without external stimulus.  
2 open, natural, and uninhibited.  
3 (of a process or event) occurring without apparent external cause.  
4 Biology (of movement or activity) instinctive or involuntary."

Sakuno Ryuzaki knew neither hinder or hide of that word. She closed the dictionary as she sighed. She could never be spontaneous, she was as predicable as her tennis game. Not that she was any more predictable as that but at least she thought she was improving. Her moves were always watched by the prince of tennis and her crush Ryoma Echizen, freshman regular on the Seigaku tennis team. She looked out the window at the rain. She sighed again, the tennis team wouldn't be playing. She could almost picture what happened. Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu still pushing the regulars and the other members to still play despite the rain, then his best friend and Co-Captain Oishi Shuichiro , or the 'Mama of Seigaku' as Eiji Kikumaru, his doubles partner, saying that it was either too cold and the boys could get sick, or one of the regulars could slip as they ran laps and could hurt themselves before the next match. Either way, Oishi would win.

As she was contemplating, a hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around and saw her grandmother, tennis coach Sumire Ryuzaki, smiling down at her.

"Hey Sakuno! What are you doing here this late?" She asked.

"I had English vocabulary to do so I came here to finish it." Sakuno told her quietly.

"Well, I need to go see the regulars and I needed to find you. So come on, grab your stuff and let's go."

"Okay obba-san." Sakuno grabbed her school books and followed her grandmother to the Tennis Clubhouse. She heard loud voices coming out of the door.

"You cheated mamushi! No one can get three stars in a row." Sakuno heard Momoshiro Takeshi yell at Kaidoh Karou, his tennis rival.

"Fsssssshh...you're just jealous because you've never beaten this game." Kaidoh hissed.

"Oi! You wanna take this outside!" Momo yelled.

"Boys! No fighting in the clubhouse!" Sakuno heard Oishi say.

"That's why I said to take it outside." Momo said.

"I thought I said no talking back to your Senpais." The stoic captain said coldly.

"Sorry captain." The boys murmured.

"Mada mada da ne." The prince said and Sakuno could see him pulling his hat down.

"And not another word out of you Echizen." Tezuka said.

Coach Ryuzaki knocked and opened the door. The boys looked up as their coach walked through the door.

"Good afternoon boys."

"Good afternoon Ryuzaki-sensei." The boys chorused.

"I need to talk to Ryoma for a second."

Ryoma stood up and walked over to Coach Ryuzaki. Sakuno blushed as she smelled sweat mingled with his cologne and deodorant.

"Yes Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryoma asked in his quiet, bored voice.

"I need you to take Sakuno home. Can you do that for me?" Sakuno saw that Ryoma looked like he'd rather be decapitated with a butter knife than be pulled into taking her home, but he nodded none-the-less.

"Good. Thanks Ryoma. Good bye Sakuno, I'll see you later." Coach Ryuzaki said leaving. Sakuno saw that Ryoma walked back to his seat and pulled his cap over his face. He was obviously sleeping. Sakuno went and sat by Oishi who was reading a book.

"What are you reading Oishi-senpai?" Oishi showed her the book. "A Rose is a Symbol of Love."

"You like romance novels Oishi-senpai?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Uh-huh. I love them." Sakuno laughed.

Ryoma looked over at Sakuno as she smiled. He pulled his hat down to hide his blush. He wished Sakuno would smile at him like that. Her light pink lips turned right side up. He accepted his new found feelings after he saw Sakuno walking in the rain. Her clothes stuck to her body and Ryoma wished they were even tighter. She came in with a cold the next day so it ruined his daydream of him and her doing perverted oyaji thoughts. He just called them off as hormonal spurts but then thought about it some more and found that he was in love with her, he just didn't know how to confront her.

His thoughts were cut off when he saw Sakuno walked over to him and he saw a quick nod pass between Eiji and Momo. Sakuno tripped over Eiji's foot and Ryoma, using his cat-like reflexes, caught Sakuno and stood her up. They looked into each others eyes and Ryoma leaned in, before he touched her lips he felt Sakuno's lips crash against his own. Momo had pushed her head into his. After they let go of each other Sakuno blushed and then ran out into the hallway.

"Ochibi go after her!" Eiji screeched.

"Why? You're the idiots that did that to her."

"Cuz we know she likes you and that you like her." Momo said pointing out the door.

"Baka!" Ryoma ran out of the room after Sakuno. In about a minute he caught up to her.

"How...did you...catch up...that fast?" Sakuno panted.

"Twenty laps at practice each day. Why'd you run?"

"I don't know."

"Because I was there?"

"Nothing would've happened, you aren't spontaneous."

"Spontaneous? You don't think I'm spontaneous?" Ryoma thought for a minute and then narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Is this spontaneous for you? What if I was to walk closer to you?" Ryoma walked toward Sakuno.

"And I just pushed you toward the wall and stand right in front of you." Ryoma pushed Sakuno lightly and stood in front of her.

"Then I lean in so that you feel my breath on your face." Ryoma leaned in until their faces were so close he could hear her ragged breathing.

"Then I..." He pressed his lips on her own, kissing her lightly. "Kiss you."

Sakuno's eyes were widened and Ryoma smirked and walked away.

"Mada mada da ne Sakuno. You still have lots to learn if you wanna be spontaneous." He called as he left the room.

"That was... spontaneous," Sakuno said quietly as Ryoma walked away. Then she grew angry. "He did this to mock me. Well, I'll show him spontaneous." Sakuno walked down the hall as Ryoma walked into the clubhouse.

"Why do you have lip gloss on Ochibi?" Eiji asked as the smirking prince sat down. "Nya! Where's Sakuno-chan?"

"In the hall." Ryoma said pulling his hat down, hiding his slight blush. Then the door opened and Sakuno walked in, her eyes set on Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan! Uh...nya she just walked past me." Eiji said.

"Hey Saku...no." Momo said as she walked by. She stopped in front of Ryoma, pulled his shirt then she kissed him deeply. Ryoma's hat fell off as the team, excluding Tezuka and Fuji who probably knew abot this already, gasped as they saw Sakuno sit on Ryoma's lap. Ryoma gasped and Sakuno took this as a excuse to put her tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma pulled his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Sakuno took her hands off Ryoma's shirt and put them around his neck. After a minute they broke the kiss and left them panting.

"Ii Data. Ryoma kissing a girl." Inui said scribbling down in his notbook.

"Told you mamushi! He's not gay.8,000 yen!" Momo said holding his hand out to claim his prize.

"Was that spontaneous enough Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked smirking, pulling back froma Ryoma's embrace.

"Where did you learn that?" Ryoma panted running a petite hand through his thin black green hair.

"Mada mada da ne Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said pulling him in for another kiss.

That day, Sakuno Ryuzaki found out that she could be spontaneous, with her prince of tennis.

888888888888888

Finished! I hope you like it. Your reviews mean so much to me. Thank you for reading it.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
